First Kiss
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Ben and Julie share their first kiss. Ben/Julie 1st story in 'Prequels to Ben 10: Alien Force Fan-Series'. R


**What's up, guys!? This is the first part of my 'Prequel to Ben 10: Alien Force Fan-Series'. Also, keep reading for a surprise at the end...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ben and Julie were walking around Grandpa Max's secret fishing rock. They were bored so, they decided to walk around. It's also because Ben promised Julie that he'd show her the place. There's no way he's breaking his promise...promises to Julie that is. With Gwen and Kevin, it's a different story.

"Wow. This place is amazing. I now understand why your grandfather comes here. It's so peaceful," said Julie.

"Not when he took me and Gwen here. We would fight constantly," joked Ben.

"I could imagine," laughed Julie.

They went over to the water below. While Ben was distracted, Julie managed to slip away. After 5 minutes, he noticed that she was gone.

"Julie!" Ben called.

Ben suddenly felt something push him against his back. With a surprised yell, he fell into the water. When he emerged from the surface, he saw a laughing Julie. With a mischievous grin, he swam over to the edge, grabbed her hand and pulled her in carefully, just to make sure that she didn't get hit by any of the rocks. They emerged from the surface. Julie playfully glared at Ben.

"That's what you get for pushing me in," defended Ben.

"You are so dead," Julie threatened playfully as she splashed him.

They continued splashing and laughing until Julie swam away. Ben followed her instantly. On the other side of the lake, Ben eventually caught up to her. He got her against the edge of the lake. They were really close. His body was against hers, their eyes were lost in each other and their lips were only a few inches apart. Wait a minute. Cross that last bit out. It's an understatement. They could feel their own breath against their lips. It drove them crazy. There. That's better phrasing.

Their smiles slowly disappeared as they slowly leaned in. Just when their lips were lightly touching, they heard a noise. They came back to reality and looked around. The noise was heard again and it came from a nearby bush. Ben and Julie looked at each other than got out and went to the bush. They pulled back the branches and saw a bunny nibbling on some carrot.

"Awwwwwww, how cute!" squealed Julie.

"Yeah. It reminds me of you," complimented Ben.

Julie moved her attention away from the cute bunny to her boyfriend. Both of them had a slight blush on their cheeks. Their blush is so light that you could only notice them blushing if you examine closely. And by close, I mean really close.

"You really mean that?" asked Julie.

Ben just nodded and smiled. She returned the smile. She stood on her toes, placed her hands on the back of his neck and gently pressed her lips against his. When she tried to pull away, Ben pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her tenderly. Julie eagerly snaked her arms around his neck, drawing their heads closer and deepening the kiss. After a while, they hesitantly, breathlessly and slowly pulled away but, their foreheads were still connected. Julie's arms remained around his neck while Ben's arms were wrapped securely around her hips.

"Wow," breathed Julie.

"We should defiantly do that more often," breathed Ben.

They smiled at each other as they connected their lips once more, knowing that there'll be many more kisses to come in the future.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That only took up 586 words and almost 2 pages. Well, that's good for me because that's how long I planned it to be.**

**Now, since you've all been so nice, I've decided to add 2 sneak peeks.**

**Chapter 8 of 'Return of Vilgax':**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Julie was hovering inside that blue hover beam with chains holding her arms tightly against her back inside the world of unconsciousness. Her right arm was broken and beside her right temple was dried blood from the explosion. Ben and Sarah could just see the bruises on her arms from the chains. A fresh blood wound was easily noticed on her side. Ben immediately pulled Sarah into his arms to make her silent sobbing subside. He felt the need to cry but, he had to be strong. He had to be strong for Sarah, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Nelson, Ship, himself and that small, precious life in his beloved's stomach. That made his eyes suddenly widen. Was the baby even still alive? His thoughts were suddenly pushed aside when he saw Vilgax activate his gun and aim it at Julie, ready to fire.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know. I'm totally evil. That was...142 words. I'll upload the actual chapter as soon as I find the plot again and write the rest of it! Now, the next sneak peek is of an upcoming story.**

**Abusive Secrets:**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It is currently midnight in Bellwood. Everyone was peacefully sleeping in their homes...well, except those who are having midnight drinks at the local bar. This also included an 18-year-old girl. And I think you know who I'm talking about. (This girl is NOT at the bar!)

Julie Yamamoto bolted upright on her bed, covered in sweat and her breathing short and quick. She caught a glimpse on her bedside table and saw her 2 favourite pictures in the world. One of them was of her mother, her father, herself and 6-year-old Alison. The other one was of her and her boyfriend, Ben Tennyson. She smiled. They've been dating for 3 years now. She's able to tell him everything, except one secret she swore not to tell. Her thoughts were suddenly pushed aside when she saw 8-year-old Alison open the door and run to her (after closing the door behind her of course.).

"Ali? What's wrong, little sis?" asked Julie as she scooped the terrified 8-year-old into her arms,

"Daddy's home," whimpered Alison.

Julie's eyes widened. Their dad. She forgot about him. Ever since their mother died 2 years ago, their father changed for the worse. Every Friday, Saturday and Sunday, he would go out late at night to have drinks at the bar and come home severely drunk. Whenever he saw Julie and/or Alison, he was assault them badly. Julie would always receive the worst blows because she always defended Alison. She actually got raped one time. She just held her little sister closer and tucked her underneath the covers. Just then, their father barged into the room, obviously drunk and pissed.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That took 272 words. Here's the summary:**

**Julie and her younger sister, Alison, are suffering assaults both verbally and physically from their father. When the assaults get worse and more life-threatening, can Ben save them before it's too late? Ben/Julie with a hint of Gwen/Kevin. Rated M for violence, language, rape and smut. Don't ask about the smut!**

**And that's about it. I hope the sneak peak of the next chapter of Return of Vilgax will give you some peace in mind.**

**Now, I have other stories to work on. See ya!**


End file.
